


Late night confessions

by HollsteinsYellowPillow



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollsteinsYellowPillow/pseuds/HollsteinsYellowPillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura can't sleep, Carmilla decides to show her where she goes during the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night confessions

Laura wakes to find Carmilla sat by the window, absentmindedly twirling her hair and gazing at the stars. Laura quietly tries to clear her throat, but Carmilla hears and turns around.   
“Cupcake, why are you awake? It’s like 2 am,”  
Laura shrugs. “I’m just not tired,”  
“That’s ridiculous, you’re in college, you should always be tired,” Carmilla chuckles as she walks over to Laura’s bed. Gently, she sits down and moves Laura’s head so she’s led on Carmilla’s lap. Carmilla starts softly running her fingers through Laura’s locks. Laura smiles.   
“I like it when you do that,”   
“I know buttercup, why do you think I’m doing it,” Carmilla returns Laura’s smile. “You look tired,” She comments.   
“Maybe, but that’s not going to make me feel tired,” Laura says.   
“It was worth a shot,” Carmilla mumbles.

They sit like that for about half an hour before Carmilla realises that, no matter how much she strokes Laura’s hair, she won’t fall asleep again.   
“I guess you’re really not tired, huh?” Carmilla remarks.  
“Nope, I kind of want to do something,”   
Carmilla doesn’t say anything for a while. She stares into space as she contemplates her idea. Taking Laura outside would be considered dangerous, but it would also be something she’s never experienced before.   
“Do you want to go outside?” Carmilla blurts out before she can stop herself.   
“Outside? At 2.30 am? At Silas? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Laura frowns and Carmilla has to withhold a giggle because of how cute she looks.   
“Cupcake, I’m a vampire, I’m sure we’ll be fine. Unless those damned mushrooms come back,” Carmilla states, her face scrunched up as she remembers the nightmare that are the mushrooms. “Now come on,” Carmilla gently pushes Laura upright and slides off Laura’s bed. Laura slips out of bed and pulls on an oversized cardigan and some simple flats lying around.   
Carmilla grabs Laura’s hand and drags her over to the window. “Look, it’s a full moon,” She says before she guides Laura outside. According to the Silas rulebook they aren’t allowed to leave their room after 12 pm, but no one actually ever listens. Tonight, however, is surprisingly quiet, with no drunk Zetas interrupting their quiet stroll along the corridors.   
“So, is this what you do at night?” Laura asks, curiosity laced through her voice.   
“Sometimes,” Carmilla shrugs. “Most of the time I go further away, explore more ground. But sometimes it’s nice to stay on campus,” She pushes the door open and holds it for Laura.   
“Ah thank you, m’lady,” Laura laughs.   
“You’re such a dork,” Carmilla says, but a smile creeps onto her face. Laura starts skipping ahead and Carmilla strolls behind her.   
“Hey cupcake,” She calls out. “Look up,” Laura stops skipping and looks up at the night sky.   
“Wow,” she breathes, mesmerised by the hundreds of stars and the moon, shining brighter than Laura has ever seen it.   
“Pretty cool, huh?” Carmilla says as she joins Laura.   
“So cool, I can see why you like spending time outside,”   
Carmilla turns to face Laura and pulls her closer, placing her hands on the small of Laura’s back. Laura follows and wraps her arms around Carmilla’s neck. They start gently swaying to the occasional hoot of an owl, and Laura rests her head against Carmilla as they gracefully transition from swaying to waltzing.   
“I love you Carm,” Laura mutters into Carmilla’s neck.   
“I love you too, cupcake,”   
They waltz for a couple of minutes before Laura lifts her head and allows Carmilla to spin her around. Laura keeps spinning and spinning and lets go of Carmilla’s hand as she falls to the ground, laughing like a little kid.   
“You’re such a child,” Carmilla laughs as she lays down next to Laura. Her hand finds its way to Laura’s and they lie on the grass, Laura still laughing, gazing up at the stars. Laura’s laughter dies down and she squeezes Carmilla’s hand a little.   
“Carm?” She whispers.  
“Yeah?” Carmilla whispers back, despite not knowing why they’re whispering.   
“Thanks for making my life better. Thanks for filling up the hole that was created after my mum died. Thanks for being you,”   
Carmilla’s unsure of what to say, so she stays quiet for a moment, staring up at the stars.   
“Thank you for staying with me and breaking down my walls, cutie,” She eventually whispers, barely loud enough for Laura to hear. “Thank you for making my life worth living again. I love you, Laura,”  
Laura smiles into the darkness. “I love you too, Carmilla,”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started out light and fluffy and kind of turned deeper than I intended for it to be. I hope you still enjoy it though, let me know! x


End file.
